Cassé
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Estilhaçar, quebrar, terminar. Ali encerrava-se essa batalha. XXContinuação de Peur du NoirXX
1. Prólogo

Nome: Cassé

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Long

Gênero: Drama/Romance/Angst

Classificação: NC17 – M

Personagens/Casais: Draco/Harry (outros shippers secundários)

**N.A.:** Avisos necessários sobre essa fic:

_**1 - A fic trata-se de dor, física e psicológica.**_

_**2 - Não brinco de amor aqui, os sentimentos tratados aqui são mais fortes.**_

_**3 - Personagens que morreram no livro podem estar vivos aqui, e vice-e-versa.**_

_**4 - Será uma trilogia - Trilogia Si Sombrio, essa sendo a parte 3.**_

_**5 - As outras fics não fazem sentido sem essa.**_

_**6 - Se espera logo ver as cenas NC - sexo, digo - entre o shipper principal, sorry, vai demorar.**_

_**7 - Essa fic é SLASH, caso ainda não tenha ficado claro, ou seja, rapazes/homens aos beijos e coisas fofas e lindas.**_

_**8 - O botão escrito review é para ser usado, ok?**_

_**9 - A trilogia surgiu-me de repente e não vou desculpar-me por nada, afinal é minha e faço o quero com ela. Caso não goste de violência, tortura, dor, sangue, Guerra, sexo, abuso, morte, poder, e outras coisas fofas e lindas, sugiro que pare de ler AGORA.**_

_**10 - A Just incentivou-me a começar a escrevê-la após ter visto o plot, então, amo-te minha Drama Queen. Essa trilogia é pra ti.**_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Cassé**

_por Doomsday_

**Prólogo**

"Temos que fazer algo." Sussurrou olhando para os lados, tinha medo. Um medo das coisas que não conseguia controlar. Um medo das coisas que não entendia. E não entendia porque nunca tinha visto nada daquilo. Porque aquilo não era natural, não era normal. Para eles.

"O quê podemos fazer? Você viu o que eles conseguem com aquele pedaço de madeira?"

O segundo homem observou por cima dos ombros. Tinham medo. Muito medo. Mas queriam lutar, queriam enfrentar aqueles desconhecidos. Aqueles que conseguiam fazer magia. E até agora, nenhum daqueles homens dentro daquele cômodo mal iluminado, acreditava em magia. Porém, a magia estava cercando-os enquanto conversavam.

"Podemos tentar matar do jeito normal, com armas, sabe?"

Um homem no canto sugeriu, vendo os demais olharem-no. Era estranho. Era diferente. Era... a solução. A ideia começou a formar-se na mente de cada um deles. [i]_Matar_[/i]. Matar cada um daqueles homens e mulheres estranhos. Matar cada um deles que estavam matando os seres humanos normais.

"Onde vamos arranjar as armas?"

O primeiro homem perguntou. Alguns deram de ombros. Alguns balançaram a cabeça negando saber. Apenas um levantou-se e sorriu enquanto cruzava os braços na frente do peito. Seus olhos eram escuros e sombrios.

"Eu sei onde podemos arranjar as armas." Pegou seu celular, discou um número, falou que eles estavam prontos para assaltarem o arsenal do exército. Exclamações de medo e surpresa cruzaram o cômodo.

"Você está louco?"

O homem desligou o celular, olhando sério para o homem que lhe questionara. Balançou a cabeça, aproximando-se do centro do quarto, olhando dentro dos olhos de cada um dos homens ali.

"Não, apenas quero eliminar essas aberrações que estão matando nossas famílias. Matando nossas crianças."

Todos concordaram, todos bateram palmas, entusiasmados. Ninguém viu um homem observar essa cena da janela quebrada ao canto. Ninguém viu quando ele deu um sinal para mais outros três homens. Ninguém viu quando eles apontaram as varinhas para o buraco da janela, mas muitos viram o cômodo banhar-se de luz verde e encher-se de gritos que diziam a mesma coisa:

"Avada Kedavra."

* * *

_continua..._

_E aqui está Cassé. Pessoas, essa é a última parte da Trilogia, e foi uma honra ficar com vocês até aqui. Espero que gostem dos capítulos dessa fic e comentem muito._

_Comentem? Please?_

_Kiss!  
_


	2. Landscape

**N.A.:** _Sim, eu sei. Sei bem que talvez não tenho ninguém lendo isso, mas novamente, essa fic é uma realização pessoal. Sorry, se você que está lendo esperou muito, prometo que isso não acontecerá novamente. Apenas preciso estar muito bem comigo mesma para escrever essa fic._

_Uma coisa que talvez ninguém note, mas cada capítulo a partir desse terá o nome de uma música de Florence and the Machine. Fiz o resumo do restante dessa fic e cada capítulo encaixou direitinho com os nomes das músicas. Escutem, mesmo que não tenha nada a ver com o capítulo. Apesar de que acho que tem um pouco. ;D_

_Agradeço: __**Dora**,** Marcia, Miss e Rafa**, vocês são lindas! Obrigada pelas reviews! *-*_

_Sem betagem amores, so sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

**_Não ganho nada com essa fic ou com essas personagens. Apenas me divirto horrores e tento fazer isso com outras pessoas._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Landscape**

Olhava cada nova paisagem como se fosse a primeira vez que via as coisas. Olhava cada coisa como se precisasse ter certeza do que via. Estava indo em direção a morte, estava na direção do seu destino. O derradeiro, o final. Draco sabia que Potter poderia não voltar daquela saída que dera com a Granger, ele lhe dera um último olhar sombrio. E movia-se com Lupin. Andava cuidadoso e escondido atrás de uma capa e de um capuz pelas ruas da Londres muggle.

Não era a mesma Londres que vira com Alex, não. Aquela Londres lhe parecia mais sombria, parecia mais atenta, pronta para jogá-lo no holofote, mostrá-lo a seus inimigos, deixá-lo morrer. Mas então Draco sabia. Draco sabia que já estava morto, já estava em seu fim, apenas precisava do desfecho. Apenas precisava que lhe mostrassem de uma vez por todas que estava morto.

Na noite anterior quando Potter lhe pedira para ficar no colchão, dormir ao lado dele, Draco vira. Vira seu igual refletido em outros olhos. Vira um alguém morto, perdido, sozinho, sem nada a perder, exatamente como ele, mas em outro corpo. E esse outro corpo parecia mais vazio que o seu, parecia mais doente, decadente. Era uma dor em ver o herói do mundo bruxo tão quebrado. Porém, era feliz em vê-lo assim. Necessitando dele. Querendo-o. Desejando-o. Odiando-o. Para Draco, Harry Potter era uma mera sombra apagando-se do que um ser humano era; e ele sabia estar igual. Mas em igualdades, eles se uniam. Em igualdade, eles eram únicos. Um corpo movendo-se a noite, um sussurro perdido no quarto, um beijo de 'adeus' sem que fosse dito uma só palavra.

"Ele voltará."

Lupin observou Malfoy. O rapaz estava triste. Passos arrastados. Olhos distantes, boca curvada. Era a digna imagem da tristeza. E Lupin sabia de onde essa tristeza vinha. Ele já a vira se abater em outras pessoas, ele já a sentira. Virou várias esquinas, Malfoy sempre com a mesma expressão.

Não porderia parar, não poderia simplesmente parar, desistir e deixar que Malfoy fosse pego por quem quer que os estivesse seguindo. E sabia que alguém os estava seguindo, era quase uma certeza.

Observou a rua que entraria antes mesmo de entrar, e deu um toque leve no ombros de Malfoy, fazendo-o lhe olhar.

"É aqui."

Malfoy assentiu, começando a atravessar a rua sozinho, sem olhar para os lados. Estava silencioso. Mas então, o mundo bruxo, o mundo muggle, o universo, estava em silêncio. Nada mais parecia fazer o som de antes. Os carros que passavam em outras ruas pareciam fazer um barulho distante, baixo, como que respeitando o morto que ainda andava.

Tirou o capuz da cabeça quando chegou ao outro lado, olhou por cima do próprio ombro, vendo Remus Lupin, o Lobisomem, um Marauder, um bruxo, um homem, quebrado. Via a imagem dele apenas um terço do que fora antes; mas quem não era apenas um terço do que fora antes? Quem não era apenas um pedaço do que fora anos antes? Quem não perdera praticamente tudo para Voldemort? Quem não perdera amor, vida, felicidade, tristeza, dor, _tudo_ para o Dark Lord?

Sorriu fracamente acenando com a cabeça. Sabia que seria a última vez que o veria. Nunca mais colocaria os olhos cinza na face de Lupin. Sabia que em dias ele estaria morto, e Draco também estaria. Sabia que não poderia mais mentir sobre isso. Fosse quem fosse que os estivesse seguindo, morreria agora. Fosse quem fosse que estivesse ali para matá-lo, faria o serviço em alguns minutos e iria embora. Talvez.

Entrou no prédio de paredes descascando. Janelas quebradas deixavam o vento entrar. O som fraco e morto do mundo entrava pelas frestas. Não vira luz ou qualquer que fosse a iluminação que precisava, achava o caminho como se já tivesse andando milhões de vezes pelo mesmo corredor. Mas na verdade era apenas o caminho que faria com facilidade, era apenas um caminho já marcado em seu destino. Apenas aquele que somente ele via a marca da magia que Granger deixara horas antes.

Ouviu passos na escada. Sentiu que eles vinham. E eles vinham para lhe matar. Vinham para lhe tirar a vida, para fazê-lo pagar por ter sido prisioneiro do outro lado. Vinham para que tivessem certeza de que Draco era um traidor, era o que eles esperavam que ele fosse: um fraco capturado e torturado pela Luz.

Entrou em uma sala, um ponto ao fundo marcava onde deveria permanecer; porém, escolheu o lado oposto do quarto. Sabia que isso poderia mudar o rumo do plano, sabia que isso poderia mudar totalmente o destino dele, de Granger, de Potter, de Voldemort. Mas não ligava, aquilo não importava. Nada daquilo importava mais.

Virou-se tirando a capa, encostando-se na parede, naquele quarto escuro, sujo, com cheiro de podridão. Logo, com cheiro de morte. Logo, esquecido novamente. Respirou fundo ouvindo passos no corredor. Apenas duas pessoas. Apenas dois lhe seguiram, apenas ele estavam ali para tirar a vida de um traidor. Porém, para Draco, eles tirariam a vida de um rapaz, um rapaz que desistira, mas que ao fim tivera a capacidade de armazenar um sentimento, e apenas esse sentimento: a fé em que Potter morreria por ele e por todos. Porque Potter morreira, não haveria como dizer diferente. Ninguém mais conseguia dizer diferente. Era visível para quem o olhasse. E para Draco era ainda mais visível. Dias, noites, beijos, sussurros, declarações, choro, sorrisos, tudo indicava que Draco morreria sabendo que Potter também morreria.

Viu dois Death Eaters entrarem pela porta do quarto, as varinhas a frente iluminando o caminho. Observou-os sorrir, aquele sorriso vitorioso. Sorriu também, aquilo era simplesmente incrível. Eles nem ao menos viram quando Granger surgiu por detrás da porta, com Charlie Weasley ao seu lado. Os Death Eaters nunca viram o feitiço que os atingiu, nem mesmo viram Potter entrar no quarto retirando o capuz da cabeça, olhando os homens desacordados no chão.

"Terá que ser rápido."

Todos lhe olharam. Apenas Potter assentiu. Draco queria que aquilo tivesse um fim rápido, que aquilo acabasse do mesmo modo que havia começado. Viu Potter abaixar-se e segurar a mão de um dos Death Eaters.

Era aquele momento. Novamente Harry usaria magias proibidas, feitiços que nunca deveriam ser ditos, poções que não deveria conhecer. Mas conhecia. Ali Harry conheceria, faria, usaria, gritaria, faria o que fosse para ter o fim. Para colocar um ponto final em seu destino. No destino do mundo. Olhou novamente para Malfoy enquanto Hermione lhe entregava um frasco com um líquido esverdeado.

Malfoy apenas o olhou, as íris cinza sem brilho. Segurou apenas a ponta do dedo do Death Eater contra o a boca do frasco. Deixou o contéudo tocá-lo. O homem debateu-se no chão, sacudindo-se e gemendo de dor. Hermione virou o rosto. Aquilo era tortura, aquilo era errado. Porém, onde estava o errado sobre torturar quando ela havia lhe pedido que torturasse Malfoy? Balançou a cabeça. Focou-se no frasco, ele estava ficando negro.

_"Lembraris."_

Draco nunca tinha visto o uso de tal poção. Nem mesmo os melhores Death Eaters conseguiam fazer tal poção. Era antiga. Era proibida. Entretanto, funcionava. Voldemort a teria usado em muitos traidores e muggles se houve algum Death Eater que a soubesse fazer. E havia alguém que sabia, mas no momento a pessoa estava morta. E a outra única pessoa que poderia fazer, que equiparava-se em inteligência e maestria em poções com Snape, estava parada naquela sala: Granger. E se Granger estava a usar a mente para tais feitiços, imaginava qual poderia ter sido seu destino se ela fosse do outro lado. Se ela escolhesse ser como o Dark Lord, defender algo que não era, uma raça da qual não fazia parte. Preferiu não pensar em outro fim trágico.

Viu o conteúdo do frasco ficar completamente negro. Estava feito. As últimas vinte e quatro horas da vida do Death Eater estava guardada dentro daquele frasco; assim como a sanidade dele. Essa poção havia sido banida por deixar pessoas insanas, sem memória alguma, mesmo que apenas as últimas vinte e quatro horas fossem as retiradas. As pessoas diziam que tal poção poderia matar se usada por quem não soubesse administrá-la. E talvez fosse exatamente isso que acontecera com o Death Eater no chão, Draco não sabia. Não queria saber.

"Vamos."

Saíram do quarto, Harry andando e observando o frasco em sua mão. Aquilo valia todo o perigo e esforço que sofrera até ali. Viu Hermione olhá-lo por cima do próprio ombro. Charlie ao lado dela. As mãos tocavam-se levemente, mas propositalmente. Ouviu os passos de Draco logo atrás de si. Esperou-o. Olhou-o nos olhos enquanto continuavam andando pelo corredor semi-escurecido. O loiro parecia a cada dia mais consigo. Era algo que Harry notava. Não que importava-se. Não que queria ver. Apenas estava ali. Apenas via.

"Descobrirei onde ele está... o matarei... então..."

"Então o mundo bruxo poderá voltar a mesma situação de 'vamos fingir que está tudo bem' de antes." Draco lhe disse com certo ódio na voz. " Já decorei seu discurso, Potter."

"Não deveria irritar-se então."

Ambos estavam parados no corredor. Charlie e Hermione estavam parados nos primeiros degraus da escada, olhando-os. Todos entendiam. Todos já sabiam. Era visível o laço que Draco criara com Harry. E era visível o laço que Harry criara com Draco. Mas todos também viam que não era o mesmo laço. Nunca seria o mesmo laço. Nunca conseguiriam sentir a mesma coisa um pelo outro. Mas lá estavam. Lá estavam os inimigos de escola, sofrendo, sentindo, querendo, desejando.

"Você é um babaca, Potter. Apenas isso."

Draco aproximou-se, seu rosto colado ao de Harry, os olhos verdes do outro já pegando fogo como antes, como quando estavam sozinhos. Lembrou-se de Granger e Weasley. Mas esqueceu-se dele assim que sentiu os lábios de Potter. E ali tornou-se novamente Harry. O mesmo Harry de antes, do colchão no chão, do quarto escuro e sujo, da casa em pedaços, das noites sem dormir.

"Morra logo, Harry, está levando um pedaço de cada um de nós enquanto não morre."

Hermione poderia mandar Malfoy calar a boca ao ouví-lo dizer isso após beijar Harry, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Porém, era real. Ninguém poderia descordar dessa verdade dita por um dos inimigos; Harry estava levando um pedaço de cada um deles a cada dia que não acabava com tudo aquilo. E logo não sobraria pedaços de nenhum deles. Logo ele estaria sozinho.

Viu que Malfoy beijava Harry novamente. Viu como ele encaixavam-se perfeitamente um ao outro. Eles foram feitos para ficarem juntos. Mas o destino não permitira. Nem nunca permitiria. Eles não poderiam ficar juntos. Malfoy viveria. Harry morreria. O destino era esse, e nada poderia mudá-lo. Virou-se, descendo as escadas, Charlie atrás de si. Daria um tempo para que eles se acalmassem um nos braços do outro. Era a única salvação que conseguiam.

* * *

Não havia saída dali. Não havia como desistir ou como ir para outro lugar. Todos os lugares estavam como aquele. Todos os lugares estavam em Guerra. Em todos os lugares existiam 'aquelas pessoas'. Pessoas com poderes. Pessoas que se valiam de magia para matar.

Correu. Entrou em um beco, a porta do último prédio aberta. Subiu as escadas rapidamente, não poderia dar oportunidade de que o vissem novamente. Sua mente trabalhava rápido demais para perceber que haviam duas pessoas em um corredor; porém, ouviu-os falando. Recostou-se na parede, escorregando seu corpo até o chão, agradecendo pela noite escura demais dentro do prédio.

"Você é o herói, Potter."

"Não sou herói ou vilão, Malfoy. Apenas... preciso acabar com isso. O mundo muggle está em pedaços, e o mundo bruxo precisa se livrar de Voldemort."

_Voldemort_.

O nome reverbou em seu cérebro. Espiou no corredor evitando que seus passos fossem escutados na escada. Viu dois rapazes sentados lado a lado no chão imundo do corredor. Voltou a esconder-se. Eles não eram humanos, eles eram aquilo que as pessoas estavam chamando de bruxos. Continuou prestando atenção ao que falavam, tomando todo cuidado para não ser pego. Não queria pensar no que aconteceria se eles lhe encontrassem ali.

"As imagens que peguei com esse Death Eater vão me ajudar junto com as informações de Severus."

"E agora você acredita em torturar e matar por informações?"

"Deveria saber melhor que ninguém que nunca aceitaria isso... se não fosse para vencê-lo."

Seu coração batia rapidamente. Ouviu passos a subirem a escada principal, encolheu-se na escada de serviço, o medo gelando suas veias. Viu na outra ponta do corredor surgir uma garota, os olhos dela miravam seriamente a dupla no chão.

"Temos que ir. Charlie viu alguns Snatchers e Death Eaters vindo nessa direção."

Com isso ela sumiu, descendo as escadas. Para ele era estranho, parecia que eles também corriam das pessoas na rua. Parecia que também estavam fugindo. Olhou mais atentamente, vendo-os se levantar e seguir para a escada principal. Pensou em segui-los, mas talvez eles fossem iguais aos outros, ou piores. Ouvira um deles falando sobre tortura e morte. Balançou a cabeça, subindo até o corredor, olhando cada cômodo. Chegou em um onde dois homens estavam mortos ou desacordados. Notou que eles usavam as mesmas capas dos homens que perseguiam as pessoas nas ruas. Por um momento sentiu esperança naquela dupla. Havia alguém do lado dos tais 'bruxos' que estava a lutar contra essa tomada assassina.

Desceu as escadas correndo, precisava contar isso para alguém. Precisava espalhar que eles não estavam sozinhos. Não completamente.

* * *

_continua..._


	3. Remain Nameless

**N.A.:** _Olá, pessoas. Bom, eu vi que a fic teve MUITOS hits, mas somente uma review. Bom, eu tinha dito que sabia que perderia MUITOS leitores por ter demorado muito pra postar, mas é uma consequência. Obrigada **Marcia**, que comentou. MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!_

_Agradeço também que leu e não comentou, se quiserem, podem comentar dessa vez. *-* E o nome do capítulo novamente é o nome de uma música do novo cd - Ceremonials - de Florence and the Machine._

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

_****__Não ganho nada com essa fic ou com essas personagens. Apenas me divirto horrores e tento fazer isso com outras pessoas._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Remain Nameless**

Algumas notícias espalham-se como fogo em mato seco. Sim, algumas notícias parecem que são como uma praga, pegam pessoas de todos os cantos, de todas as religiões, crenças, níveis sociais, pensamentos, ideologias e idades. Notícias de paz, notícias de Guerra. Notícias de que o mundo tornava-se o caos, a dor e a morte. Notícias de que havia um salvador. Um maldito _herói_.

Essa foi a notícia que chegou aos ouvidos de Lucius Malfoy no dia seguinte que soube do ataque aos Death Eaters. O Death Eater que fora encontrado com um estranho sintoma, sem memória, praticamente um vegetal, morto, pelo que lhe dizia respeito. Recostou-se na cadeira de couro de seu escritório, uma edição do dia do The Daily Prophet aberta em sua mesa. Vira a matéria sobre como bruxos estavam com dificuldades em algumas cidades muggles, pois alguns deles ainda resistiam.

Não entendia. Se os muggles resistiam, lutavam, significava que havia uma força unida contra eles, e isso apenas significava que a tal notícia de um herói, apenas lhes daria mais força. Suspirou enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto, passando os dedos finos e envelhecidos pelos cabelos claros demais, que começavam a ficar brancos, não mais platinados. A idade avançava, e agora, ainda mais rápida. Tudo parecia que lhe pesava mais, todas as mortes, as vinganças, os ataques, questionamentos, traidores, aliados, Voldemort; pareciam pesos que ele já não conseguia carregar.

Levantou-se devagar, pegou sua bengala, apoiou-se nela, os olhos cinzentos observando o material escuro e prateado em sua mão, a lembrança de que fora Narcissa que lhe dera aquela bengala. A lembrança da morte de sua esposa. Da traição de Draco. De como Voldemort o queria fazendo algo de errado, deslizando em algo, para que tivesse a desculpa de matá-lo sem que precisasse que alguém o fizesse. Respirou fundo enquanto andava na direção da porta, ser o homem que todos os bruxos obedeciam - de certo modo - era um peso grande. Ser o homem que ordenava mortes, ataques, corrompia leis, era um peso grande demais. E ser o braço direito de Voldemort, era um peso que ele teria que aguentar até o fim de sua vida.

E pela primeira vez na vida, Lucius desejou que ela se findasse em breve.

* * *

Segurou o rosto de Potter por entre seus dedos, as unhas cravando na pele alva. Ele estava sentado no chão do box da casa velha, água quente caia por seu corpo. A nudez de seu corpo já não importava, tinha decorado o corpo dele com os olhos, com a boca, com a ponta da língua e com a ponta dos dedos. Sabia que ele estava cansado, conseguia ver o brilho que sempre estava ali nas íris verdes quando estavam juntos, apagando-se lentamente.

Porém, algo mais estava ali. Algo mais estava apagando o brilho de Potter. E eram as tentativas. Tentativas de localização de Voldemort. As lembranças do Death Eater foram valiosas, e combinadas com as informações que Severus passara antes de morrer, apenas faziam com que fosse mais fácil localizá-lo. Entretanto, usar as memórias de alguém, especialmente, após extraí-las daquele modo, era cansativo, perigoso. Mas Potter parecia não importar-se com isso. Ele parecia não ligar para os riscos, usando a memória do Death Eater cada vez mais, várias e várias vezes ao dia.

"Você vai se matar, seu imbecil! E será antes da hora!"

Harry olhou Malfoy, os olhos sérios e cinzentos do loiro lhe observavam. Sentia as unhas dele em sua pele, machucando-o. Não disse nada, apenas o olhou. Estava cansado. Estava com sono. Sentia-se imundo. Sentia-se cada vez menos humano, e mais máquina. Uma máquina programada para encontrar e matar Voldemort. Com esse propósito. Apenas isso.

Segurou Draco pela nuca, puxando o loiro para dentro do box, molhando sua única roupa. Pouco importou-se, o loiro também não havia se importado. Fez com que ele se ajoelhasse por entre suas pernas, os lábios próximos ao seu, a água quente caindo por eles.

"O que ainda faz aqui, Malfoy?"

"Deixando que você me arraste para o morte com você."

A respiração se mirturava e Harry adorava a sensação do hálito quente de Draco em seu rosto. Era uma das poucas coisas que lhe fazia sentir a pele como sua, não apenas algo que cobria o sangue de vilão que ele carregava.

"Porque morrer comigo, Draco?"

"Não é isso que queria desde o início? Minha morte?"

Negou com a cabeça, os lábios roçando levemente pelos lábios finos e frios de Draco. Vendo o loiro estremecer enquanto soltava seu rosto.

"Não sua morte, queria que sofresse."

"Pois bem, você elevou o jogo, Harry."

Draco abriu a própria camisa molhada, jogando-a para trás, no chão do banheiro. Seus dedos seguiram por sua barriga, abrindo a calça, descendo-a. Viu Harry olhá-lo profundamente nos olhos. O brilho apagado, as íris verdes que pegavam fogo quando estavam juntos, ainda não estava ali.

"Você pode ir embora, vá... sobreviver."

O loiro inclinou-se, os dedos de Harry ainda enroscados em sua nuca. Os olhos dele observavam cada movimento seu. E Draco sentia certo prazer em vê-lo lhe vigiando, como se o medo se misturasse com prazer. Sorriu brevemente, como há muito não fazia. Viu o moreno olhar atentamente sua boca.

"Sobreviver pelo que, Harry? Por quem? Narcissa está morta, Lucius me quer morto... o mundo bruxo está em Guerra, o mundo muggle nunca me aceitaria após os ataques." Sentou-se entre as pernas dele, tirando o resto da calça, ficando nu como o moreno. Seus sexos se tocaram, e instantaneamente Malfoy sentiu prazer. "O que tenho, e é apenas uma mera sombra do que foi um dia, é você, Potter."

A declaração não passou desapercebida pelos ouvidos de Harry, que agora olhava Malfoy com outros olhos. Via dentro das íris cinzas - agora chumbo - que aquilo era real. Aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras, o verdadeiro significado do que Draco tinha no momento na semi-vida. A única coisa que ele tinha era a si, e isso lhe espantava. Isso lhe deixava em dúvida. Se o loiro estivesse consigo quando fosse morrer, teria coragem?

Teria realmente coragem de morrer, olhar nos olhos dele e simplesmente deixar de existir? Parar de respirar sabendo que Malfoy também o faria logo após? Destruir seu corpo, sabendo o quanto Draco o queria? Desistir do corpo dele? Abandonar os olhos cinzas, na Terra, sozinho?

Engoliu em seco, os olhos correndo o rosto de Malfoy, seus dedos fechando-se com ainda mais força nos fios loiros molhados. Viu-o fechar os olhos, seus peitos tocando-se brevemente, a água quente molhando seu rosto. Onde fora que se perdera? Onde fora que deixara de lado os motivos para morrer, e achara a luxúria, o desejo e felicidade momentânea no corpo do inimigo?

"Só tenho você, Malfoy... não me faça... não me peça para ficar aqui."

Draco abriu os olhos, as íris verdes estavam fechadas, mas a mão livro do moreno descia seu peito, segurava seu membro com força. Porém, Draco apenas prestava atenção nas palavras de Harry que ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Aquilo havia sido uma declaração, ele conseguia sentir.

Aproximou-se, o beijou, deixou que ele lhe excitasse ainda mais. Correu suas mãos pelos ombros dele, escorreu ambas por entre as pernas, segurou-o nas palmas da mãos, movendo-as rapidamente. Aquele era o momento, antes de Potter arrastá-los para a morte certa, para o sofrimento e para o fim. Ele tinha que dizer, ele nunca havia proferido aquelas palavras, ele nunca as dissera nem para os próprios pais. Ele nunca quisera dizer a ninguém, ninguém fora digno delas. Até agora. Até Potter entrar em sua vida e lhe fazer querer morrer por ele, ou lutar por ele, com ele.

Correu a língua pelos lábios molhados do moreno, gemeu alto ao senti-lo lhe apertar na palma da mão, inclinou a cabeça e disse alto, pouco importando-se se mais alguém além deles e Deus, fosse ouvir.

"Eu te amo, Potter." Sentiu o moreno apertá-lo ainda mais na palma da mão, causando-lhe certa dor. "Sei que me ama, consigo ver isso em seus olhos, Potter."

Observava-o declarar coisas que ele sabia sentir, mas escondia. Estava escondendo, precisava esconder. Puxou Malfoy para seu colo, inclinando o corpo dele levemente para trás, entrando nele devagar, sem pressa alguma. Não precisava ter pressa ali, não precisava fingir que não queria estar ali, que não gostava de Draco, que não o queria por perto. Não, ali Harry poderia ser ele mesmo, o resto dele que ainda habitava aquele corpo. Ali ele poderia deixar todos seus sentimentos sairem por seus poros. Poderia beijar Draco, poderia abraçá-lo, poderia amá-lo sem precisar se preocupar quanto tempo estava passando ali dentro.

Não, Harry não precisava se preocupar, ele apenas precisava ficar ali, movendo-se devagar contra o loiro, sentindo o corpo dele movendo-se contra o seu, apertando-o, querendo-o ainda mais. E Harry queria. Queria cada resquício de Draco. Queria a alma, os olhares, os sentimentos, a respiração, tudo. Porque nada duraria tempo suficiente para que eles não pudessem se amar, mas duraria tempo suficiente para que ele soubesse quando o fim fosse certo. Quando não houvesse escapatória.

Beijou os lábios de Harry, sugou o inferior até ouvi-lo reclamar. Os dedos dele afundando em sua cintura, o corpo batendo de encontro ao seu. E era divino como sentia-se bem com ele a sua mercê, e estar a mercê dele. Era como se fossem pessoas diferentes e iguais ao mesmo tempo. Era como se pudessem se completar e se odiar ao mesmo tempo. Todos os sentimentos do mundo passavam-se por eles quando estava juntos. E Draco nunca mais conseguiria afastar-se de Harry.

Acelerou os movimentos do quadril ouvindo o moreno gemer mais alto e mais rápido em sua boca. E quando ele o segurou novamente na palma da mão molhada, pensou que talvez a morte estivesse chegando de modo diferente do que imaginara. Empurrou com mais força o quadril contra o dele, jogando a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados com força enquanto ouvia Harry dizer:

"Eu também te amo, Draco. Mas vamos morrer..."

E veio na mão dele, onda após onda de prazer quase o derrubando, quase fazendo-o deitar no chão gelado do box. Porém, Harry o segurou, o trouxe para seu colo novamente, sentado. E Draco observava os olhos verdes flamejantes agora. E era um novo brilho. Draco não sabia explicar, mas o brilho que via nos olhos de Harry demonstravam apenas que ele sabia o que sentia, e sabia que não duraria eternamente como jovens casais juravam um para o outro. Segurou-o pelo ombro, moveu o quadril mais rápido e viu, Potter teve seu clímax dentro de si, os olhos colados nos seus, a boca retorcendo-se de prazer, a mente esvaziando e as chamas verdes brilhando ainda mais intensamente.

Se abraçaram deixando a água quente cair por ambos os corpos. E ali ficaram por algum tempo, sem saber precisar exatamente quanto. Mas fora o suficiente para que Harry tentasse acalmar Draco, que chorara dizendo não querer morrer e não querer vê-lo morto. Não naquele dia, não quando haviam acabado de se encontrar, de verdade.

E Harry não soube o que dizer, porque sabia que qualquer resposta, seria mentira.

* * *

"Você o viu?"

O rapaz balançou a cabeça, assentindo, e sorriu; não lembrava-se qual fora a última vez que sorrira de verdade nos últimos meses. Não havia muitos motivos para se sorrir naqueles tempos.

"E onde ele está agora?"

"Eles fizeram aquele negócio de desaparecer, sabe? Estava ele e uma garota de cabelo cacheado."

"Você tem certeza?"

Irritou-se, odiava que duvidassem dele, principalmente se estava falando sobre aquilo.

"Sim, caramba, ele veio ver aquela casa no final da rua... aquela casa que tem sempre gente deles entrando e saindo."

Ambos rapazes ficaram em silêncio, cada um com uma idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo. Sabiam que o rapaz vira era o tal herói que tanto falavam, tinha aquela cicatriz na testa, mas o que exatamente ele fazia na casa junto daquele homens estranhos que matavam qualquer coisa que se movesse perto da residência?

"Mas será que ele..."

"Não, ele com certeza vai acabar com tudo ali." Assentiu e sorriu para o amigo, afastando-se brevemente e olhando pela janela, a rua estava vazia e a escuridão tomava conta de tudo. Aquilo era tão estranho. "Deveríamos ajudá-lo. Caso ele venha uma próxima vez, vamos oferecer ajuda, que acha?"

O outro concordou balançando a cabeça avidamente. Eles queriam ajudar, mas pouco sabiam que Harry, o tal herói que eles tanto aclamavam, entraria naquela rua da próxima vez, para morrer.

* * *

_continua..._


	4. Breaking Down

**N.A.:** _Oie. Nossa, fico até espantada com o número de hits nos capítulos, alertas e favoritos, mas fico ainda mais espantada com o número de reviews... ahauahuahuhau_

_Agradecendo: **Marcia** que comentou e SEMPRE me faz muito feliz! Obrigadão!_

_Espero de verdade que a fic esteja agradando. Ahhhhh e não desesperem, eu vou voltar explicando... ;D Vocês vão entender no fim do capítulo..._

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

_****__Não ganho nada com essa fic ou com essas personagens. Apenas me divirto horrores e tento fazer isso com outras pessoas._

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Breaking Down**

Já vira aquela casa várias vezes na última semana. Vira também Muggles escondendo-se nas casas mais afastadas. Os olhos curiosos que sempre o seguiam. Sim, Harry estava acostumado com olhos curiosos em si. Olhos que o estudavam, que sempre pareciam querer dizer algo. Sempre, mas nunca. Nunca ninguém dizia de verdade o que achava. Nunca ninguém dizia de verdade o que esperava dele. Porque se fosse dizer a verdade - toda a verdade - as pessoas lhe chamariam de vilão. De monstro. Destruidor. Culpado.

Não. Harry não precisava disso para continuar seguindo o caminho que estava. Os olhos poderiam continuar lhe observando. Os olhos poderiam continuar lhe julgando, não tinha importância. Não havia mais porque esconder-se. Não havia mais motivos de temer. O medo tinha transformado-se em aceitação. Aceitação de que o final era somente um: morte.

Encostou-se em um poste de luz desativado. A lua iluminava grandemente o céu, as ruas, as casas abandonas. Pensou em Draco. Fechou os olhos. Draco deveria ter morrido ou ido embora. Não poderia continuar fazendo parte de sua vida, não como estava. Mas não havia mais como, ele era parte de si. Uma parte que Harry não sabia antes que doeria tanto deixar para trás.

Respirou fundo. Seus dedos correram seu rosto, seus cabelos. Onde estava a convicção de morrer? Onde estava sua vontade de mostrar ao mundo que ele levaria o nome de vilão até o túmulo? Onde estava o desapego e o corpo sem alma que carregara por tantos meses? Porque Malfoy mudara tudo? Porque Malfoy lhe trouxera parcialmente de volta? Porque o amava?

"Hey!"

Seus olhos verdes se abriram rápidos e atentos. Chamas queimavam nas orbes, e sua mão já segurava a varinha de forma segura. Não era hora de morrer. Seria hora de matar se fosse preciso.

"Calma, calma!"

Uma mulher disse baixo afastando-se alguns passos de Harry. Ele vira que nenhuma das oito pessoas estava com varinhas nas mãos, eram muggles. Abaixou a sua, mas continuou segurando-a. Se havia algo que ele havia aprendido nos últimos anos de sua vida, era que nunca deveria confiar demais. Nunca. Em ninguém. Recostou-se novamente no poste, as pessoas olhando-o seriamente. Esperou que elas falassem algo.

"Então... você é ele?"

Deu de ombros. Não tinha ideia do que eles estavam falando. Um rapaz destacou-se, andando até perto de Harry, examinando-o bem com seus olhos castanhos.

"É, é ele mesmo. Eu lembro dessa cicatriz."

Para Harry, os muggles o conhecerem era algo novo, mas não de grande importância. Continuou no mesmo lugar apenas esperando que eles falassem o que queriam dele. E porque estava arriscando-se daquele modo.

"Queremos lhe ajudar."

A palavra nunca parecera tão errada para Harry. A ajuda que ele precisava era mágica. Muggles nunca poderiam ajudá-lo a entrar em uma batalha com Voldemort sem ser atingido. Eles nunca conseguiriam defendê-lo. Morreriam tentando. E Harry não queria mais mortes inocentes em suas mãos. Já tinha fantasmas demais para lidar. Tinha mortes demais para deixar que mais alguma acontecesse por causa dele.

"Não."

A palavra rolou de sua boca facilmente. Sua voz grossa e baixa assustando as pessoas mais próximas. Virou-se para voltar para perto do casarão onde sabia que Voldemort estava. Porém, uma mão lhe segurou. Virou seus olhos sérios para as pessoas lhe observando.

"Não serei responsável pelo massacre de vocês."

"Não seremos massacrados." Disse a mulher que o segurava. Ela o olhava séria. E foi então que Harry olhou-os de verdade. E parecia que mais uma verdade o atingia.

Roupas rasgadas e sujas. Cabelos sujos e desalinhados. Rostos sérios. Faces marcadas. Muitos deles estavam machucados, mas continuavam. Engoliu em seco. Via-se refletido nas íris deles. Via o herói que eles esperavam dele. Via a esperança que eles tinham em si. Respirou fundo. O mundo _precisava_ ver que ele não era herói algum. Que ele não era nada. Não faria bem algum, apenas deixaria o caminho livre dele próprio e de Voldemort para que as pessoas pudessem fazer o bem.

"Vamos ajudá-lo, você querendo ou não."

"Potter."

A voz conhecida lhe chamou a atenção e desejava ardentemente que não o visse agora. Não queria lidar com Malfoy agora. Respirou fundo e soltou-se da mão da mulher. Olhou para os olhos tempestade que o encaravam.

"Eles ofereceram ajuda?"

"Sim. Mas não vou permitir que ajudem, eles vão morrer."

"Já estamos praticamente mortos... vamos ajudar."

Não haveria como discutir. Harry não poderia lhes tirar a opção de morrer, nunca haveria como lhes tirar aquilo. Ninguém conseguiria lhe tirar aquilo, não poderia tirar de outros. Assentiu. Se eles queriam morrer, que o ajudassem a matar Voldemort primeiro para depois morrerem, e ele morrer com o herói vilão mais novo que o planeta conhecera.

* * *

"É um plano perigoso."

Todos olhavam para baixo, ninguém teve coragem de encarar Harry ou Hermione quando Charlie disse o óbvio. Oito velas iluminavam a sala de jantar daquela casa e todos eles estavam sentados ou em pé em volta da mesa. Muggles e bruxos juntos. Planos sendo feitos. Porém, apenas um bruxo e um muggle não estavam participando da conversa. Estavam tendo uma conversa paralela. Uma conversa que poderia mudar o rumo de toda a história do mundo bruxo.

Draco estava encostado na parede ao fundo, sua blusa de lã rasgada e suja conseguia esquentar seu corpo parcialmente. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e caídos para o lado, seus olhos tempestade miravam Potter. Ninguém estava com coragem de dizer o que realmente pensava, ninguém queria dizer que Harry poderia morrer ao enfrentar Voldemort, mas que muitos deles também morreriam por - e com - ele.

"Você não me parece... igual a eles."

Olhou para o lado. Draco lembrava-se de outro muggle que aproximara-se dele assim. Sorriu. Não, o mundo agora resumia-se a Potter. Observou-o seriamente. O rapaz não parecia ter mais de vinte anos, cabelos negros longos amarrados fortemente, os olhos escuros com sobrancelhas grossas passavam certa hostilidade. Viu-o olhar para as pessoas na mesa, olhou também.

Seu sorriso morreu, Potter observava-o sério, os olhos verdes mortos miravam-no como que pedindo para que ele lhe deixasse ir. Para que o libertasse, mas Draco sabia que agora não tinha mais modo de ir embora. Não havia mais meios de sair dali, de deixar Potter, voltar a esconder-se no mundo e tentar esperar a Guerra acabar para viver. Não, Draco sabia que a vida resumia-se a esperar Potter morrer.

"Não sou como eles."

O rapaz olhou-o e Draco apenas o viu de canto de olho. Seus olhos tempestade se chocavam intensamente contra os olhos verde na mesa.

"Então... é como os outros?"

Virou seu rosto na direção do rapaz. Na verdade, Malfoy não sabia onde encaixava-se. Não pertencia ao lado do Dark Lord, apesar de achar por muitos anos que sim. Não fazia parte da Luz, apesar de estar ao lado do tal chamado _herói_. Não. Draco na verdade não tinha ideia de onde pertencia, mas estava ali, sobrevivendo.

"Já fui do outro lado, mas agora... sobrevivo aqui."

"Com ele?"

Divertiu-se. Muggles tinham um preconceito forte quanto homens serem parceiros de homens. Lembrava-se de Alex comentar isso. Lembrava-se de Potter lhe dizer isso. Cruzou os braços, seus olhos voltando para o moreno na mesa, que ainda mirava-o seriamente.

Não sabia responder. Qual resposta seria a resposta certa para aquela pergunta? O que poderia dizer? Que sim, que estava ali com Potter, o rapaz que agora mesmo estava planejando como morreria? Que fim seria aquele? Que fim Draco teria? Deu de ombros, um sorriso sem emoção alguma surgindo em seus lábios finos.

"O ama?"

A pele repuxou-se, os músculos estremeceram e esquentaram, a dor de virar o pescoço tão rapidamente começando. Seus olhos chumbo miravam o rapaz, que não parecia intimidado pela intensidade do seu olhar. Odiava isso.

"Sim. É visível?"

"Até um cego veria."

Sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Seu amor por Potter, o amor doentio que sentiam, estava ali. Estava presente em seus gestos, em seus olhares, em sua fala. Odiava-o por isso.

"Vai deixá-lo morrer?"

E essa era a pergunta que ele não saberia responder. Essa era a única pergunta que Malfoy não sabia - e não queria - responder. Na verdade, ouvir e concordar com Potter que ele morreria era tudo que fazia, mas Malfoy não pensava na realidade. Não pensava que em dias aquele rapaz moreno de olhos verdes mortos que lhe fitava do outro lado da mesa, não mais respiraria. Não mais lhe beijaria. Não mais lhe daria o que precisava. E não mais receberia o que ele tinha para dar.

"Vou precisar de sua ajuda em um plano paralelo."

O rapaz a seu lado sorriu e assentiu. Não deixaria Potter morrer, nem mesmo se isso significasse sacrificar todos que estavam naquela sala.

* * *

Humanos são seres racionais. Entretanto, perante o medo tornam-se criaturas parcilamente racioais. Algumas funções continuam funcionando em pleno vapor, outras ficam inibidas. Em momento de Guerra, morte, dor, tristeza, medo, solidão, o ser humano reage de duas maneiras: corre para sobreviver ou luta para sobreviver. Em ambos os casos existe aquele momento em que se decide, aquele momento em que pode se mudar de caminho. O momento crucial e que determina seus próximos passos. Que determina se estará vivo ou não nos próximos minutos.

Aquele nanosegundo em que seu cérebro lhe envia uma mensagem e seu corpo a executa. E essa mensagem, essa ordem, pode salvá-lo ou condená-lo. Pode lhe mostrar a luz ou as trevas. Pode lhe ensinar algo ou tirar proveito de si. Nunca sabemos quando esses momentos chegarão, mas eles sempre estão ali, sempre estão presentes, e quando chegam, quando nos atingem, simplesmente passam desapercebidos.

Como humano sua reação natural ao ver a pessoa que se ama machucada, fizera com que Charlie corresse na direção dela. Seu momento fora aquele, onde decidira que correria e sobreviveria. Momento em que sua proteção era menos importante que a proteção de Hermione. Que sua vida era menos importante que a dela. E ao chegar onde ela estava, sangrando, mas defendendo-se, ele deixara de importar-se com ele. Só existia ela.

Naquele momento Charlie tomara uma decisão. Uma decisão importante que mudara o rumo da história, mas que ele nunca saberia disso. Nenhum deles saberia que a cada decisão tomada dentro daquele casarão, suas vidas mudariam para sempre de um jeito único. E nunca saberiam que outra pessoa, que tomara uma decisão antes, planejara algo diferente antes, mudara todas suas vidas. Mudara o rumo do final daquela Guerra, e que algumas vidas que poderiam ser poupadas, seriam perdidas. E vidas que deveriam deixar de existir, ainda continuariam.

Draco tomara uma decisão. Não fora sobre pressão, não fora por medo, não fora por amor. Não. Draco havia decidido planejar algo diferente com Robb, o rapaz com quem conversara na reunião dois dias antes, por não conseguir _ver_ um fim diferente. Ele não conseguia ver seu mundo sem Potter. Ele não conseguia ver o mundo se reconstruindo após a morte de Voldemort, sem Potter.

E ele não era o único. Mas a decisão fora dele. Ele não deixara espaço para que Harry opinasse. Ele nem ao menos dera a opção para Harry. O moreno nunca ficara sabendo de sua decisão. Não, Malfoy apenas planejara e agora estava ali. Estava olhando nos olhos do homem que acabara com seu mundo, que destruíra sua família, que executara muggles, bruxos, mestiços. Lá estava ele olhando fundo dentro dos olhos do homem que considerava-se imortal, mas agora, com uma faca cravada no coração, o Dark Lord morria.

O sangue negro escorria finamente do ferimento e Malfoy sabia que torcendo a faca, maior seria o ferimento, maior seria a quantidade de sangue que sairia. E aquele era outro momento de decisão. Draco poderia soltar a faca, ver o corpo de Voldemort ir ao chão, e ir embora. Ou poderia continuar ali, girara a faca mais vezes, esperar o brilho macabro que sempre fora presente nos olhos de Voldemort se apagar. Porque Draco sabia que Harry já havia conectado-se a mente dele, já havia batalhado e o Dark Lord havia perdido. Ele havia perdido por Harry ser mais forte, mais cercado de amor. Por Harry saber seu espaço no mundo como herói e vilão.

Girou a faca, o homem não reagiu. Sorriu disso e soltou-o, vendo-o cair devagar ao chão. Vendo o ferimento deixar mais sangue negro escorrer. E as lutas estavam distantes. As lutas não cessaram. Não, eles continuariam, ele sabia. Mesmo sem Voldemort, os Death Eaters continuariam a seguir os planos. Mas ali, para Draco, ele havia feito o final. Ele havia colocado o ponto final, feito sua maior decisão. Correu. Voltou pelo caminho que havia feito para entrar e encontrou Harry sendo vigiado por Robb.

"Ele disse algo?"

Robb apenas balançou a cabeça, negando, antes de correr e atacar alguém. Draco segurou a cabeça de Harry. O moreno estava sentado no chão do lado de fora da casa, a rua com pessoas feridas, mortas, sofrendo, lutando. Olhou dentro dos olhos verdes dele e viu-o lhe olhar sério.

"Você conseguiu, Harry."

"Não... ainda estou vivo."

"Sim, eu sei disso."

E o sorriso vitorioso de Draco fez Harry perceber que era tudo culpa dele.

* * *

_continua..._


	5. No Light, No Light

**N.A.:** _Esse capítulo está uma graça só... ahauhauhaua mentira. Bom, e aí você sabem que se tem apenas mais 5 capítulos... preparem-se, ok?_

_Agradecendo: **Marcia e Lilavate** vocês são lindas e fico igual criança quando vejo os comentários!_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

_****__Não ganho nada com essa fic ou com essas personagens. Apenas me divirto horrores e tento fazer isso com outras pessoas._

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - No Light, No Light**

Quanto mais tempo passava pensando em como as coisas poderiam dar erradas, mas tempo passava olhando para a parede do quarto. Hermione conhecia bem o modo como a mente de Harry operava. Sabia bem como o plano estava afetando-o. Sabia de tudo, e não poderia fazer nada. Não, não poderia nem ao menos lhe dizer isso. Não poderia por que ela não era a única a ver, mas talvez fosse a única a ver que Draco estava mudando-o. Mudando a maneira de ver o mundo, o modo como as pessoas agiam, como a morte poderia ser uma segunda opção.

Entretanto era isso realmente? A morte era uma segunda opção ou não? A morte era apenas consequência ou decisão? Respirou fundo e olhou para baixo, seus dedos entrelaçados por entre os cabelos curtos e ruivos de Charlie. Ele escolheria a morte? Ele deixaria que ela fosse uma consequência? Ele a diria para Hermione que seria uma saída para ambos? Ele a olhou sério. Sempre sério.

"Pensando em quê?"

"Na morte."

Voz baixa, sussurrada. As pessoas não mais sabiam falar alto, ninguém queria chamar atenção de ninguém. Nem mesmo de seus amigos.

"Em Harry?"

Assentiu. A palavra já estava ligada a Harry. Já associavam morte, dor, sofrimento e raiva à Harry. Já o personificavam como tais. E ele não negava. Ele as aceitava como se fossem medalhas, orgulho. Respirou fundo e olhou Charlie.

"Não acredito mais que Harry deixara Malfoy e morrerá. Algo nele está mudando, está virando. Tenho medo do que Malfoy pode fazer para manter Harry aqui."

"Como assim?"

Deu de ombros. Não poderia confirmar seus medos, não poderia nem ao menos dizê-los em voz alta, eles eram tão loucos quanto todo o resto que acontecia. Era ainda mais assustador. Sabia até onde Harry poderia ir para finalizar tudo; porém, sabia até onde Malfoy iria? Essa pergunta talvez ficasse sem resposta, mas Hermione temia vê-la respondida mais cedo do que pensava.

* * *

Robb apenas olhava Malfoy ao lado de Harry no quintal escuro e sujo da velha casa. Eles estavam lado à lado, de costas, os dedos tocando brevemente a mão um do outro. Robb sorriu. Conseguia ver o porque de Malfoy ter lhe pedido ajuda. O porque dele querer, de algum modo, salvar Potter. O que eles tinham era algo que poderia ser chamado amor, Robb conseguia ver aquilo, mas tinha algo mais. Via cumplicidade, via inimizade, ódio, raiva, alegria, desejo, tristeza, aversão, necessidade, _tudo_. Robb nunca vira tanta complexidade e intensidade em duas pessoas. Nunca vira tantos sentimentos controvérsios em pessoas que queriam morrer, que queriam salvar, que queriam se salvar.

Ouviu passos atrás de si, olhou por cima de seu próprio ombro e viu Lupin aproximar-se. Sorriu. O homem observou a mesma cena que ele olhava segundos atrás.

"Eles... vão morrer?"

Lupin olhou o rapaz. Não era medo que via em sua face, não, era algo como aceitação. Algo como entender que eles poderiam morrer, que eles poderiam viver, que o que acontecesse, aconteceria e ele lidaria quando chegasse. Respirou fundo, sua mão correndo por seus cabelos grisalhos. Não sabia responder aquela pergunta. Harry queria morrer, mas agora a decisão não estava mais somente sobre as mãos dele. Malfoy estava junto, o loiro participava.

"Malfoy tentará fazer Harry ficar vivo."

"Ele realmente vai."

Robb disse mais para si mesmo do que para Lupin, mas isso não impediu o lobisomem de escutá-lo, e no segundo seguinte estava prensado na parede do fundo da sala. Os olhos de Lupin estavam furiosos, o modo como ele o segurava era agressivo. Talvez não deveria ter dito nada, ele agora iria querer saber o porque de dizer aquilo.

"Você tem que me dizer se Malfoy pretende fazer algo para salvar Harry."

Ficou em silêncio. Todo seu plano com Malfoy consistia em tudo permanecer apenas entre eles, ninguém mais poderia saber. Ninguém mais era confiável o suficiente para ajudá-los. Alguém poderia dizer para Harry, algúem poderia tentar impedi-los.

"Não, ele não me disse nada." Robb notou que o homem que o segurava não acreditara. "Veja-os, olhe bem. Parece que Malfoy deixará Potter morrer?"

Viu como Lupin pareceu pensar, soltando-o devagar. Sabia que deveria continuar com aquela linha de pensamento. Lupin precisava acreditar qie ele não sabia de nada, que ele apenas dissera aquilo por dizer, ou poderia ficar a vigiá-lo. E isso colocaria seu plano com Malfoy em risco.

Sentiu-o lhe soltar, seu casaco de frio todo torto. Não culpava Lupin por ter tais reações, sabia que era necessário garantir a segurança e o plano. Porém, ele não poderia lhe dizer nada. Não poderia lhe contar. Depois não importava, apenas o agora. Apenas o modo como Malfoy lhe pedira para ajudá-lo a salvar Harry e matar Voldemort. Porque ele lhe garantira que conseguiria matá-lo, que poderia eliminar o mundo daquela ameaça, mas que Harry ficaria vivo. Mesmo não querendo.

Olhou Lupin que parecia pensar em tudo ao mesmo tempo, e o homem parecia sentir dor.

"Malfoy destruirá Harry ao salvá-lo."

Robb viu-o sair do cômodo e olhou novamente o casal do lado de fora, vendo-os olharem por cima dos ombros para si. Não tinha ideia do que o destino guardava para eles, nem se Malfoy conseguiria fazer Harry ficar vivo, apenas sabia que Voldemort precisava morrer, e Harry não. Apenas aquilo. Somente aquilo.

* * *

Era uma madrugada fria. Todos estavam usando roupas quentes, duas blusas ou uma enorme blusa impermeável. A lua estava parcialmente escondida por detrás das nuvens cinzas. A noite parecia saber o porque deles estarem espreitando por entre carros estacionados. Ela parecia saber o porque do medo em cada coração que vinham por cinco ruas diferentes. Ela parecia saber o motivo de cada pessoa estar ali. Mas acima de tudo, ela parecia saber que eles precisavam dela para vencer. Precisavam de medo, mas precisavam de coragem e força para chegarem até aquela enorme casa. Invadi-la, matar quem lá estava, derrubar o bruxo tirano que invadira o mundo muggle e os matara sem remorso.

Draco, Hermione, Harry, Robb e mais cinco muggles vinham pela rua a direita da casa. Paravam a cada três postes, escondendo-se, camuflando-se na noite. Olhavam ao redor procurando qualquer tipo de movimento que não fosse o deles. Sabiam que teriam que tomar muito cuidado pois nas outras quatro ruas vinham Lupin, Charlie, Bill, os gêmeos, Aurors, membros da extinta Order of Pheonix e muitos, muitos muggles.

Para Hermiione o plano era um absurdo, mas era o que melhor conseguiam fazer em tão pouco tempo. Eles iriam na frente, verificando a todo momento feitiços de aviso ou armadilhas. Os muggles viriam logo atrás, protegendo a retaguarda e prontos para combates corpo a corpo e usando as armas que conseguiram colocar as mãos.

Andaram mais a distância de três postes de luz, tomando o devido cuidado para não serem vistos pelas janelas da grande casa. Porém, ao chegarem próximos a esquina, ouviram um enorme estouro e o portão da residência se abriu bruscamente. Harry foi protegido por Robb e Hermione, Draco ficando logo atrás, os olhos focados em um pequeno e escondido portão. Sorriu. Seria ali. Seria exatamente ali que conseguiria sua entrada para a casa.

"Harry, é agora, olhe!"

A frase de um dos muggles perto de si lhe chamou a atenção. Harry olhara para onde ele apontava e viu, de uma das janelas no segundo andar, Voldemort observava a rua a frente da casa onde uma batalha começava. Era ali, era aquele momento em que precisava fazer o que estava destinado a fazer. Era o momento em que tudo iria acabar, em que tudo iria resolver-se. Levantou-se e correu, escondendo-se por entre as plantas do muro e olhou novamente para a janela em que vira Voldemort, justamente quando ele começava a sair de seu campo de visão.

Iniciou o feitiço, os olhos focados em seu inimigo e então aconteceu. O mundo perdeu o foco e a dor dilacerante pareceu inundar todo seu corpo. Via flashes de seus amigos na rua lutando, guerreando. E agora via flashes de de dentro da casa. Um enorme salão escuro, Death Eaters correndo para as portas ao fundo da sala, e apenas um permanecendo ao seu lado. Não tinha ideia de quem era, mas aquilo não importava.

_"Harry Potter."_

_"Voldemort."_

Não haveria a mínima necessidade de mais palavras. Harry estava dentro da mente de Voldemort, e o Dark Lord não sairia dali. Nunca mais.

* * *

Puxou Robb para seu lado, empurrando-o até que ele ficasse junto de Harry enquanto todos os outros seguiam para a frente da casa lutar. Olhou Harry encostado no muro, os olhos fechados, a expressão séria. Ele já estava conectado a Voldemort, tinha que correr.

"Não deixe ninguém vê-lo. Diga que não me viu."

Seu pé fez contato com o pequeno portão na lateral da casa, abrindo-o com facilidade. Ninguém escutaria, os barulhos de feitiços, tiros e gritos eram altos demais. Antes de entrar no jardim olhou para Harry mais um vez. Tudo era por ele. Draco entrou, sua mente apenas pensando nisso. Tudo que fazia, tudo que pensava, o que planejara era por Harry. Sim. Não poderia negar. Sua mente apenas lhe dizia que era certo. Sua mente apenas focava-se naquilo. Não havia mais nada em nenhum dos mundos que fosse seu. Mais nada que pudesse voltar correndo de braços abertos quando a guerra acabasse. Nada a não ser Harry. E ele sabia que Harry não queria mais estar vivo.

Olhou para os lados ao chegar na porta de trás da casa. Não havia ninguém vigiando aquela porta, mas tinha plena certeza de que Voldemort não estaria sozinho. Olhou para as janelas da parede do fundo da casa, uma delas semi-aberta. Seria ali, entraria por aquela janela. Devagar tirou a blusa de frio e deixou-a no parapeito da janela, entrando na casa devagar. Precisaria se lembrar por onde entrara. Ouvia os gritos e passos pela casa, mas conseguia se esgueirar pelos cantos, escondendo-se.

Sabia que todos ali estavam focados em matar as pessoas do lado de fora e proteger o Dark Lord. Porém, ali estava alguém que tinha tudo a perder, e que não deixaria que o homem que estava provocando uma Guerra Mundial, continuar vivo. Respirou fundo antes de subir as escadas, ouvia ainda passos no andar de cima. Não tinha certeza de quantas pessoas, mas daria um jeito de eliminá-las. Olhou para os lados, subindo as escadas com o máximo de pressa e o mais silencioso que conseguiu. Seu coração batia rápido, e Draco tinha medo de não ver a morte chegar. E não podia, não poderia ver a morte chegar, tinha que matar, apenas isso.

A voz de Voldemort se fez ouvir alta no salão ao fundo do corredor, e logo após o loiro ouviu a voz de Harry. Eles ainda estavam batalhando, ainda brigavam pelo poder que já não pertencia a nenhum dos dois. Observou pela fresta da porta apenas mais uma pessoa ao lado de Voldemort. Era agora. Seria aquele o momento em que Draco se tornaria um assassino. Seria aquele momento em que Draco poderia perder tudo, ou ganhar tudo. Aquele momento de pressão qual ele teria que decidir o que seria, quem ele seria.

Abaixou-se devagar, pegando uma madeira solta no chão. Era parte do corrimão da escada. Grossa. Pesada. Mortal. Pensou que talvez não fosse capaz de acertar o Death Eater para matá-lo. Entretanto a voz de Harry pela boca de Voldemort lhe fez ter coragem. Empurrou a porta de uma só vez entrando, o homem ao lado de Voldemort demorou certo tempo para virar e fora ali, naquele momento que Malfoy decidira-se; naquele momento, naquele segundo entre a madeira abaixar-se em sua mão ou acertar o homem que levantava a varinha, que o rapaz se decidira.

Ele decidira pelo mundo. Pelas pessoas. Pela raiva. Pelo ódio. Amor. Vida. Harry. Eles. E assim que a madeira fez contato com a lateral do rosto do Death Eater e ele foi ao chão, Draco soube que muitas pessoas teriam que morrer para que Harry ficasse vivo. Por isso pegou a varinha do homem morto ao chão, afastando a madeira do sangue que começava a escorrer para os lados. Por isso apontou-a para o bruxo sentado em uma poltrona de couro, os olhos brancos como leite. Ele estava ali. Harry estava ali dentro da mente de Voldemort.

Nunca entendera a ligação deles, mas sabia que aquele seria o fim. A última vez que eles ficariam ligados. Seria a última vez que Voldemort tentaria matar Harry. Aproximou-se de homem, a varinha em riste, e as palavras deslizaram baixas, mas com força de seus lábios. Porém, o feitiço da morte pareceu ser repelido por um feitiço de proteção.

Estremeceu. Seu plano dera errado. O que faria agora? Olhou para os lados, jogando a varinha longe e passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Tinha planejado matar Voldemort antes que Harry pudesse ser morto, mas agora não sabia o que fazer. Sua respiração estava acelerada. Sua mente trabalhava rápido, precisava matar Voldemort. Não poderia correr o risco de perder Harry. Não agora. Não depois de tudo que acontecera em sua vida no último ano.

Virou-se e olhou o homem novamente, ele parecia lhe mirar. E foi então que viu. O brilho da faca no chão. Correu, escorregando pelo chão de madeira, machucando os joelhos. Seus dedos finos e frios fechando-se contra o metal. Tinha que tentar, tinha que arriscar tudo novamente, não poderia simplesmente desistir, não agora. Aproximou-se do homem na cadeira sem medo. Não poderia saber se o feitiço o iria repelir, mas tentaria. Tentaria salvar Harry sempre. _Sempre._

Seu braço afastou-se de seu corpo e a lâmina fez contato com o outro. Sorriu.

"Draco..." Voldemort disse com a voz de Harry. Malfoy vira ali que finalmente eles teriam o fim da Guerra.

* * *

_continua..._


	6. All This and Heaven Too

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, isso muito me deixa chateada, vocês colocam a fic no alerta/favoritos, mas não comentam? Por favor, comentem? *-*_

_Agradecendo a linda da **Lilavate** que comentou! *-*_

_O próximo capítulo é o último, esperem por fortes emoções!_

_Sem bategm, sorry!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - All This and Heaven Too**

_"Você conseguiu, Harry."_

_"Não... ainda estou vivo."_

_"Sim, eu sei disso."_

Quem vence a Guerra deveria ficar feliz, sorrir, ter motivos para comemorar. Mas então, não era assim. O mundo agora estava quebrado, e mesmo sem a cabeça para comandar os ataques, os Death Eaters continuavam. Sem qualquer tipo de pessoa para comandá-los, eles continuavam a atacar. O Dark Lord estava finalmente morto, mas não seria esquecido. Não, grandes ditadores, genocidas, monstros, nunca eram de fato esquecidos, por ninguém. E Voldemort seria lembrado por muggles e bruxos.

Draco lembrava-se do momento exato que ouvira o nome dele pela primeira vez. Lembrava-se extamente do medo que sentira de ser o suficientemente bom para ele. Lembrava-se de que Lucius lhe dissera que ele seria grande, seria forte, moveria milhões e que então seria lembrado. E fora exatamente o que Harry Potter fizera. Seu nome seria lembrado por toda a história, um lado da moeda. E Voldemort também seria lembrado por toda a história, mas seria o outro lado da moeda.

As pessoas não sabiam, mas Harry e Voldemort eram ambos os lados da moeda. Ambos eram o bem e o mau, e agora Malfoy via todo o mau. Malfoy via o mau de Harry e o bem de Voldemort. Ele era um bem que corrompia a mente, que usava, mas era o bem para seus seguidores, eles acreditavam, eles seguiam, e mesmo com o mestre morto, eles continuavam.

Os ataques não pararam, eram ainda cordenados, preparados na calada da noite, executados com máxima precisão. Os muggles ainda temiam as ruas, mas lutavam menos em sair. Estavam ganhando novamente a liberdade, aos poucos, mas ainda eram mortos. Os bruxos que lutaram contra Voldemort ainda eram perseguidos, ainda eram mortos, ainda temiam, mas já se reuniam com mais liberdade, já confabulavam para atacar e tomar Hogwarts de volta.

Porém, ali em sua frente, ali estava a fonte do mau. Ali ele via Harry, o homem sem alma, sem propósitos, sem vida, lhe olhar com raiva. Via ali dentro daquele quarto o homem que ele amava, mas que agora temia mais que tudo. Ele não conseguia entender a necessidade que Potter tinha de morrer, mas a via. Entretanto, não deixaria. Não permitiria que ele morresse. Ele não lhe deixaria. Não mais.

"Era minha morte, Malfoy." Disse enquanto aproximava-se do outro, vendo-o escapar de si, andando em círculos no quarto.

"Você o matou, Potter, eu apenas destruí o corpo."

"Você não tinha o mínimo direito."

"Defendi o que era meu."

"EU DEVERIA TER MORRIDO, MALFOY!"

O grito pareceu parar o mundo por um segundo. Respirações, sussurros, falas, gemidos, latidos, miados, arrastar, vento, água, fogo, tudo no mundo parou-se por um segundo. O segundo mais longo da vida de todos eles. Harry tinha uma força que ninguém nunca vira antes, mas também tinha um abismo dentro do peito que sugaria quem estivesse perto. E Malfoy seria o primeiro, apesar de que o que queria era afastar Harry desse abismo. Mostrar que ele poderia ser forte, mas que deveria ser forte com o loiro a seu lado.

Respirou fundo, sua mente estava confusa, mas conseguia observar como tudo estava ligado. Como as pessoas estavam ligadas por um elo forte, e Harry era a ponta desse elo. Pois sem ele, elas teriam desistido, se submetido a seguir Voldemort, sofrendo, chorando, morrendo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos finos, bagunçando-os. Não havia nada a ser feito, apenas levar a vida, Potter não tinha escolha; ele estava vivo e assim continuaria.

Abraçou-o ainda achando que ele poderia lhe atacar. O cheiro dele era de sabonete, um de cheiro forte, mas gostoso. Apertou-o contra si e sorriu.

"Sim, deveria, mas não morreu. Pare, Harry... apenas, pare."

E então Harry parou.

* * *

Não era vida, ainda era Guerra, mas algo no ar estava diferente. Algo no modo como o mundo recebera a notícia sobre Voldemort estar morto parecia ter mudado as pessoas. Era estranho, diferente, e mesmo assim eles vinham. Mesmo assim Death Eaters vinham onda após onda matando, machucando, torturando e alguns, poucos, mas alguns, morrendo. Por sorte os muggles começava a ver que mesmo morrendo, precisavam lutar, continuar tentando. Não importava quanto tempo levasse, a morte de Voldemort lhes dera uma esperança de que poderiam vencer.

A vida não era mais simples, não era mais divertida, mas eles conseguiam seguir, eles conseguiam forças. Forças tiradas daquele menino que parecia que ainda não entendia o que tinha feito, mas que estava ali para ver o resultado de tudo isso. Encostou a cabeça na grade da gôndola do mercado, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Era extremamente banal, era ridículo, mas a tão esperada liberdade, a tão esperada vida estava ali e ela amava poder portar-se como uma simples pessoa fazendo compra.

"Vamos levar pão?"

Sorriu e virou-se, seus olhos castanhos cansados mirando o loiro parado perto de si com um pacote de pão de forma. Não entendia. Não conseguia entender como aquele rapaz era o mesmo que um dia lhe machucara tanto com palavras e atos. Não entendia como a Guerra transformara amigos em inimigos e inimigos em aliados. Olhou-o nos olhos tempestade, os cabelos loiros balançando levemente. Nunca entenderia Malfoy, e na verdade, nem ao menos tenteria.

"Sim, acho que podemos nos dar esse luxo hoje."

Balançou a cabeça e colocou o pacote dentro da cesta que estava em sua mão. Não estava acostumado com compras, com a vida normal. Não que sua antiga vida, pré-Guerra, não fosse normal. Apenas estranhava o padrão, nunca fizera compras antes, nunca importara-se com a marca de seu sabonete, nunca pensara que uma nova fronha para seu travesseiro pudesse lhe fazer feliz como estava naquele momento.

"Granger, precisamos de..."

"Hermione."

Girou nos calcanhares, sua camisa encardida soltando um botão, que quicou no chão branco e liso do mercado. Não sabia se sua respiração estava descompassada por ouvi-la lhe dizer para chamá-la de Hermione e se a intimidade com alguém que não fosse Harry lhe assustava. Engoliu em seco, seus dentes mordendo com certa força o lábio inferior, os olhos castanhos dela lhe mirando sérios, esperando pela resposta.

"Hermione, precisamos de manteiga, não?"

Ela assentiu e Draco seguiu para a geladeira que vira com potes de manteiga. Era estranho chamá-la daquele modo, porém, era ainda mais estranho a importância com a falta da manteiga na casa. Parou perto de uma pequena gôndola e observou o jornal do dia, estranhando ainda as imagens sem se moverem. Uma notícia no canto da primeira página lhe chamou a atenção. Na verdade um nome na notícia lhe chamou a atenção.

Pegou um exemplar para si, ouvindo Hermione falando algo, mas não lhe deu atenção, começou a ler a resenha da matéria.

_"Não, não podemos mais dizer que não os conheçemos. Descobrimos um novo mundo por detrás do nosso mundo. Descobrimos pessoas com poderes extraodinários e que nos odiam. E também descobrimos que há uma escola. Hogwarts. O nome do local onde tais pessoas extraordinárias aprendem seus truques e a nos odiar de forma mais concreta. (cont. pág. 7)"_

"Malfoy?"

Percebeu que havia algo errado com ele. O loiro estava concentrado lendo algo e aproximou-se ainda mais dele, olhando-o sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Observou rapidamente todas as matérias e um nome também lhe chamou a atenção. Pegou um exeplar do jornal para si, empurrando alguns cachos que cairam na frente de seu rosto e abriu o jornal na página 7.

Um grande foto de uma batalha de rua entre muggles e bruxos era cercada pela matéria. A leu rápido, pulando algumas linhas, procurando pela parte em que mencionavam Hogwarts. Entretanto, um outro nome lhe chamou a atenção. _Lucius Malfoy_ Levantou seus olhos do jornal vendo Draco mirar o jornal aberto também, seus olhos cinza com certeza também encontraram o nome do pai por entre as linhas da matéria.

"Temos que ir."

Pegaram as cestas do chão e os últimos itens da lista, parando no caixa, cada um com seu exemplar do jornal. Cada um com um pensamento diferente. Cada um com sua linha de pensamento para o bem e para o mal. Cada um com um desejo diferente para o que aquela matéria dizia sobre Lucius Malfoy. Draco apenas pensava que lhe diriam que ele fora morto, e para Hermione desejava que ele estivesse vivo, Lucius Malfoy seria um grande trunfo preso pela luz.

Um trunfo que poderia ajudá-los a vencer de uma vez por todas essa Guerra. Ou um trunfo que poderia aniquilá-los de uma vez por todas da face da Terra.

* * *

Leu a grande matéria várias vezes. As bordas do jornal já estavam amassadas e em algumas partes a tinta estava borrada por causa de força que segurava o papel. Não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia se aliviava-se que Hogwarts, sua segunda casa, estava livre dos homens de Voldemort, ou se preocupava-se por Lucius Malfoy, intitulado por Voldemort, Ministro da Magia, estar desaparecido, visto pela última vez matando Dolohov nos portões de Hogwarts.

Sabia que Lucius Malfoy seria capaz de qualquer coisa, conhecia-o. Mas essa jogada, essa morte de Dolohov fora pessoal. Não sabia o motivo, não lhe interessava, mas aquilo fora um aviso. Sim, aquele aviso que somente a pessoa para o qual ele era designado saberia ver. Olhou Malfoy adormecido a seu lado no colchão, a respiração leve. Não lembrava-se de vê-lo dormir calmo assim desde que ele passara a dormir a seu lado.

Deitou colocando os óculos e o jornal ao lado no chão, seus braços procurando o corpo de Malfoy, abraçando-o com certa força, despertando-o. Olhou em seus olhos, o cinza embaçado de sono.

"Vai decorar essa merda de jornal, Harry?"

Fechou os olhos e abraçou-o mais forte, sentindo a pele quente dele contra a sua. O que aquilo era se não a vida? E porque naquele momento a vida lhe importava tanto? A mensagem de Lucius Malfoy lhe era clara. Ele estava acabando com os assusntos pessoais. Ele estava eliminando os problemas de sua vida de Death Eater. E tinha certeza de que Dolohov fora apenas o primeiro, ainda surgiriam rumores e provas sobre outras mortes pelas mãos de Lucius Malfoy. Tinha absoluta certeza.

"Sabe que ele virá me matar, não?"

Abriu os olhos e observou o rapaz a sua frente. Ele também entendera a mensagem, e também sabia que ele viria atrás deles. Colocou seu rosto no pescoço de pele clara demais de Draco, o cheiro adocicado da pele dele entrando por seu nariz, o gosto preso na ponta de sua língua agora.

"A morte sempre estará a nosso lado, Harry. Decida se quer segui-la ou a mim."

"Boa noite, Draco."

O silêncio reinou no quarto, mas Draco permaneceu acordado mais algum tempo. Lucius, seu pai, estava a vingar-se. Talvez não somente pela morte de Voldemort, não, tinha quase plena certeza de que isso apenas fora um iprevisto e pequeno atraso. Não, a morte de Dolohov fora pessoal, traiçoeira, para mostrar poder. Lucius estava a vingar-se de quem lhe tirarar poder, de quem lhe enganara, traira, ferira antes.

Tinha plena certeza de que ele lhe caçaria. Sim, ele lhe caçaria como um animal na selva, uma presa que tinha necessidade de ser abatida. Um incômodo que precisava ser corrigido, pois Draco sabia que seu pai não aceitava erros, e ele estar ao lado da Luz era um erro de niveis astronômicos. E Lucius nunca permitiria que isso continuasse por muito tempo.

Fechou os olhos e abraçou Potter, sentindo a respiração pesada dele, mesmo que soubesse que ele estava dormindo. O mundo se resumia a continuar vivo, mantê-lo vivo, sobreviver alguns anos, ser feliz o quanto pudesse e morrer. Não poderia pedir mais, não poderia exigir mais, ele escolhera o caminho que trilhara antes, e tal caminho o levara até ali. Aquele caminho fora o que ajudara ao mundo ser como era e a vida estar como estava. Não poderia reclamar, não poderia desistir. Viveria, e mataria Lucius Malfoy na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. Ele também queria vingar-se.

* * *

Antes era um mundo pacífico a seu modo. Agora era um mundo violento a seu modo. As pessoas não viviam pelo próximo dia, elas viviam pelo dia atual. Viviam pelo momento. Viviam sem esperar a morte, elas viviam sabendo que ela estava ali, presente, todo dia, todo momento, elas esperavam-na. Abraçou Hermione, Harry, Draco, Charlie e outros, não os mais veria, sabia disso. A morte estava lhe acompanhando naquela missão. A morte estava como sua bagagem.

"Volte." Charlie Weasley disse olhando-o nos olhos.

Porém, todos ali sabiam que Lupin não retornaria. Ele estava em missão para ajudar Aurores de outros países a livrarem-se de Death Eaters que ainda continuavam com o plano de Voldemort. Remus tinha plena idéia de que levaria anos para que conseguisse fazer sua missão ser significativa, e que por entre esses anos algo lhe aconteceria, ele já esperava por isso.

Assentiu para Charlie, pegou sua chave do portal e partiu sem olhar para trás, e essa foi a última vez que qualquer um dos presentes viu Remus Lupin vivo. Mais um herói caia, mais um homem morria pela Guerra, mais uma pessoa ligada a Harry perdia a vida. Era um ciclo que Harry já não mais tinha controle.

* * *

_continua..._


	7. Hardest Of Hearts

**N.A.:** _Aeeee, acabou. Não sei se alguém lerá isso, mas eu me orgulho demais dessa fic! Finalmente a terminei!_

_Espero que gostem do fim!_

_Sem bategm, sorry!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Hardest Of Hearts**

Quantas vezes havia ficado com medo? Quantas vezes sentira dor? Quantas vezes vira o herói perecer e o vilão triunfar? Entretanto, aqueles eram outros tempos. Já não mais existia somente certo ou somente errado. Não, aqueles tempos eram outros e existiam meios termos. Aqueles tempos eram outros e mesmo com a morte do homem mais temido do mundo bruxo e do mundo muggle, ainda existiam pessoas que conheciam o certo e o errado, e os faziam do mesmo modo. Afinal, o que consideramos certo e errado esconde-se dentro de cada um de nós, e cabe apenas a nós mesmos fazerem disso lei.

Não conseguia entender como fora cair em tal truque. Como se deixara enganar com facilidade em tempos como aquele. Porém, já não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Nada que pudesse ser desfeito, seu destino estava traçado e sua vida seria aquela. O fim dela seria aquele. Respirou fundo, a dor em suas costelas quebradas a fizeram gemer baixo.

Levantou a cabeça e sentiu sangue escorrer de sua testa para a lateral de seu rosto e sua língua - inconscientemente - vasculhou a boca para saber quantos dentes tinha perdido. Lembrava-se há quantos dias estava ali? Lembrava-se qual fora a última palavra que dissera para Charlie? Para Harry e Draco? Para a última pessoa que vira? Quem fora a última pessoa que vira? Engoliu em seco, mas não havia nada a não ser sangue a ser engolido. E o gosto metálico seguiu-se de outro gemido de dor.

Fechou e abriu os olhos com o barulho da porta de ferro abrindo-se a suas costas. Não precisava virar a cabeça, ele sempre fazia o mesmo barulho arrastado e a bengala lhe ajudava a andar, ritmando seus passos. Ele não lhe disse uma palavra desde que a capturara, não havia necessidade. Ele apenas precisava torturá-la e matá-la, apenas isso. Ele estava eliminando as pessoas erradas de sua vida, e ela fora uma das maiores. Um dos maiores empecilhos quando era apenas uma pré-adolescente, quando era uma garota e agora quando era uma mulher. Uma bruxa inteligente, sensitiva, guerreira; porém, nascida muggle.

Não levou tempo algum para aproximar-se dela, parando a sua frente, olhando-a. Via como ela o observava, esperando pelo fim. Esperando pelo desfecho que ambos sabiam qual era. Puxou sua varinha da bengala. Não era apenas o fim de mais uma de suas inimigas, mas era também o fim de mais um muggle. Não que aquilo importasse agora. O recado havia sido dado, Voldemort plantara o preconceito, o medo, a dor e a destruição no coração de cada uma das pessoas vivas no planeta. Não precisava preocupar-se com apenas uma muggle, mas aquela era especial. Aquela em particular estava em sua lista há anos. Aquela em particular era uma das que Lucius teria mais prazer em matar.

O silêncio do cômodo era apenas quebrado por ambas as respirações. A de Lucius mais baixa, calma, ritmada, como as batidas de seu coração. A de Hermione mais alta, mais chiada e entrecortada, como estava seu coração. E esse coração quebrava-se junto com a dona amarrada aquela cadeira, com o corpo machucado, torturado e sangrando.

Olhou Lucius apenas mais uma vez e foi como se toda as pessoas mortas naquela Guerra insana aparecessem atrás dele. Como se estivessem ali para ajudá-la a atravessar essa ponte, a finalmente, ir embora, ser feliz, ser alguém. Ron, Ginny, Lupin, Sirius, Molly, Severus, Dumbledore, Minerva, Moody, Arthur, Tonks e seus pais. Todos estavam ali, da forma como ela lembrava deles, da forma como eles eram, sem acrescentar nada, nem diminuir. Cada um com sua particularidade e cada um com seu modo de olhá-la diferente. Sentiu cada sentimento entrando por suas feridas, sentiu-os subindo por cada pequena célula, inundando seu sangue, aquecendo suas veias. Eles estavam ali para levá-la para casa, e nada que Malfoy fizesse agora, poderia tirá-la daquele alívio.

Olhou os olhos cinza frios e mortos daquele homem já tão velho e debilitado mentalmente e sorriu. Fechou os olhos e levantou a cabeça para o teto, apenas esperando o fim. Não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer, a não ser esperar, e não esperou tempo demais. Logo a cabeça de Hermione pendia para a frente, a vida já havia deixado o corpo e Lucius Malfoy abaixava a varinha, apontada pela última vez para a garota mais inteligente de todos os tempos.

* * *

Entrou em desespero, já haviam se passado mais de três dias e ninguém, exatamente ninguém, de nenhum dos lados, de nenhum dos mundos a tinha visto. Draco temia pelo pior, e observava Harry pelo canto dos olhos. Era um constante estado de alerta, um estado constante de tristeza. Hermione Granger estava desaparecida, e todos ali temiam o pior, mesmo que ninguém falasse.

"Harry, considere Lucius."

Draco disse alto o suficiente para que todos os presentes escutassem. Sim, ninguém dissera o nome dele temendo a quebra total de Harry, mas Draco já o via quebrado, não temeu. Não teve medo algum de dizer o que todos pensavam, e não teve medo algum da reação de Potter. Não mais o temia, há tempos.

"Ela foi um grande empecilho na vida dele." Continuou sem comentários extras. Olhos azuis, verdes, sérios, raivosos, tristes lhe observavam. A coragem de Draco ofendia e orgulhava. Alguns já perdiam as esperanças, alguns já haviam desistido, alguns ainda a procurariam até o fim de suas vidas. Harry não encaixava-se em nenhuma das alternativas. Draco aproximou-se dele. Os olhos verdes frios lhe miravam sérios, mas Draco via a dor. Via que a cada palavra ele desacreditava mais que a achariam, e se a achassem, nunca seria viva.

Segurou o braço magro e de pele fria dele. Viu-o fechar os olhos, a máscara fria e sem emoções tornando-se uma máscara de dor. E todos ali parecia ligados as emoções de Harry. Draco viu que após a demonstração de Harry todos começaram a demonstrar. Todos começaram a sofrer, chorar, entender. E doía cada vez mais neles, conforme doía cada vez mais em Harry.

"Tem que entender que ele pode ter a encontrado..."

"Eu sei."

Olhou Draco nos olhos e quis chorar. Quis gritar e chorar, e berrar e bater. Porém, ele não era o culpado. Ele não ficaria ali esperando pela próxima leva de culpa, não seria quem eles apontariam o dedo, ele estivera ali o tempo todo. Malfoy estava há seu lado, e isso eles nunca poderiam dizer que era traição. Ele fora morto pelo pai, e agora era apenas alguém diferente a seu lado. Encostou sua testa no ombro dele, a camiseta branca encardida raspando contra sua pele. Sentiu-o rodeando sua cintura com os braços magros. Sentiu a respiração dele e os lábios em sua cabeça. Quis chorar, mas não mais sabia o que aquilo era. Como fazer aquilo.

"Ela está morta."

Charlie ouviu as palavras de Harry, e por mais que não acreditasse, sentia a paz dela. Sentia a paz que sentira quando Ron morrera, quando seu pai e sua mãe morreram. Charlie sentira que ela nunca mais poderia sofrer, nunca mais poderia chorar. Estava em paz. Finalmente. Prometeu ali que morreria, mas que ajudaria a acabar com essa Guerra.

* * *

Era como se fosse aquele começo, aquela cena que ele não poderia impedir, que não conseguia impedir. E por mais difícil que fosse, era a única saída. Ele não via vida, não via fim, não via felicidade. Amor era para quem sobrevivesse, amor era para quem pudesse ter. Eles estavam fadados a morrerem, estavam destinados a sucumbir perante o mal, e esse mal sucumbir perante eles. Era um ciclo, e ali todos eles encontravam o fim.

Primeiro foi a notícia concreta de que Hermione Jean Granger estava morta. Seu corpo fora encontrado em um parque no centro de Londres. Logo após as notícias correram rápidas - em jornais muggles e bruxos - sobre a dizimação de dois grupos de Aurors e muggles da resistência. A notícia da morte de Remus Lupin, o Lobisomem, não chocou quase ninguém. As pessoas sabiam que ele não voltaria da empreitada e os que ainda guardavam alguma esperança, a perdiam naquele momento.

A notícia seguinte devastou ambos os lados; Death Eaters e Aurors. Muggles estavam montando uma resistência contra bruxos - em seu geral -: armas químicas, armas de fogo, de destruição em massa, assassinos de aluguel, toda sorte de morte. O mundo tornara-se um campo de Guerra, e não podia se confiar em ninguém. Tudo estava em cacos, e nunca mais seria o mesmo. Ninguém seria mais o mesmo.

Olhou-o nos olhos e viu o ódio, a raiva, o medo, e a tristeza. Afinal, o único sentimento em comum em cada pessoa viva no mundo era a tristeza. E todos conseguiam identificá-la. Era como uma marca permanente nas íris, um emblema usado em todas as roupas, um compasso marcando a batida do coração. E machucava quem via, quem sentia, quem sabia que ela existia, e o porque dela existir.

Levantou-se soltando devagar o corpo de Harry no chão, os olhos colados aos olhos dele. Não tinha medo de Lucius, nunca o tivera. Mas tinha medo de si. Medo do que seria capaz antes de morrer, medo do que faria com ele. Draco vira sua mãe morrer e Lucius nada fazer. Draco ouvira as mentiras do pai contra Potter, e nada fizera. Draco fizera uma Guerra acreditando que um lado apenas estava certo, e aquilo tudo estava errado.

"Os dias foram mais curtos depois de..." Balançou a cabeça e passou os dedos sujos e magros pelos fios platinados imundos. Balançou a cabeça novamente e olhou para trás.

Não tinha a mínima ideia de como Lucius descobrira onde eles estariam, mas isso já não importava. Todos conheciam seus rostos. Todos sabiam quem eles eram. Não seria estranho que mais Death Eaters aparecessem, ou a nova Resistência, ou mesmo a ajuda atrasada como sempre. Não, aquilo já não importava. Enterrar os amigos, aliados, poderia ser deixado para outra pessoa, eles agora estavam ali próximos da morte.

Desceu seus olhos cinza para Harry. Sabia que ele estava morto, frio como o inverno. Sabia que ele não morrera com arrependimentos. Ele queria morrer, e sabia que em poucos minutos Draco o seguiria. Draco vira em seus olhos, aquele brilho que só estava presente quando estavam juntos, abraçados, sentindo o corpo um do outro, o sentimento forte chamado amor, que sentiam um pelo outro.

Sorriu e virou-se de frente para Lucius. Harry entrara na frente do feitiço por si, e morreria por ele. Pelo mundo, pela Guerra, por Severus, por Granger, pelos Weasleys, por Lupin, por Death Eaters, por muggles, por tudo que fora destruído, por tudo que ainda seria destruído.

Mordeu o lábio machucado e abriu os braços. Lucius observava-o com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo Draco via o ódio e a tristeza. A dor de matar o último de sua linhagem, o único filho, o que ele ainda poderia chamar de família, mas decidira não o fazer.

"Você me enoja."

Draco sorriu e permaneceu na mesma posição, fechando os olhos e dizendo as últimas palavras que queria que fossem ditas por sua boca.

"Estou indo, mãe. Já te encontro, Harry. Adeus, pai."

A maldição da morte quase não foi ouvida por Draco, mas Lucius a disse, e da ponta de sua escura varinha, um jato de luz verde escapou, acertando o rapaz de braços abertos e roupas imundas, em cheio.

O corpo de Malfoy foi lançado brevemente para trás e caiu alguns metros longe de onde o corpo de Harry estava. Lucius viu que ambos estavam magros, sujos, brancos demais. E nada disso lhe trouxe arrependimento. Entretanto, a cena que tinha presenciado antes de acertar Potter, lhe fez sentir como se fosse Voldemort. A felicidade de outra pessoa sendo seu veneno, e sua felicidade sendo a dor e a tristeza de alguém.

Viu quando eles chegaram no cemitério, os olhos procurando pelas lápides certas dos amigos que seriam enterrados. Lucius sabia que eles estariam ali, eles estava saindo do esconderijo, eles estavam enfrentando o perigo. Porém, antes de atacá-los, viu. Viu Draco abraçando Potter, viu como Potter o beijava, como eles pareciam apenas um. E aquilo o feriu. Aquilo o machucou.

Draco estava finalmente e genuinamente feliz, e ele nada tinha com isso. Ele estava o mais afastado, o mais contrário ao que a felicidade de Draco era, e aquilo lhe machucou. Matar Potter foi apenas um alívio, mas matar Draco lhe tirou o último pedaço de sanidade. De vida. De dor. De tristeza e de alegria. Sentou-se, jogando a varinha de lado. Logo os Aurors estariam ali. Logo eles lhe levariam preso. Logo receberia o beijo que levaria sua alma, mesmo que essa já estivesse longe há anos.

Respirou fundo e observou o sol se pôr. Lucius terminava o curso que começara há muitos anos. E que levara vidas demais. Mas que nunca mais terminaria. Nunca mais se esqueceriam o que houve naqueles anos. Nem mesmo bruxos ou muggles. Ninguém nunca mais esqueceria o que houve, quem começara a Guerra e quem terminara. E quem matara o herói e quem eliminara o vilão. Ninguém esqueceria nada. E uma Guerra tem esse propósito, marcar, ferir, abrir diariamente o machucado que nos lembra o que houve, e como devemos temer uma nova Guerra, chorar, sofrer, viver ao máximo e ser o mais feliz possível. Sempre. Até a morte.

_Fim._


End file.
